


Aftermath

by Lyndisty



Series: Avengers-land Fills [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyndisty/pseuds/Lyndisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One side of the after-action phone conversation.  Cleaned-up version of a fill for Mission 1, Challenge 6 at Avengers-land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

"No, Pepper, I'm fine."

"A little beat up, but not as bad as Midtown is."

"Yeah, this whole place is a mess. It's going to take forever to get it back to normal."

"Really, I'm _fine_."

"No, there's still alien tech all over the damn place, but if anyone asks, _I_ didn't tell you that. It'll have to be moved before rebuilding can start."

"I figured I'd fund it myself, save the city some money, maybe get a nice tax break..."

"Honestly! Just some scrapes and bruises, _really_!"

"I _know_ this one's not my fault, but it's one I can actually fix."

"Once SHIELD gets the tech out, we'll have to get contractors on the debris in order to move builders in."

"Pepper, you don't have to turn the plane around. You'll never get any work done."

"The Tower took some damage, but it's mostly superficial. That part'll be easy. I have some thoughts on modifications, though."

"You won't get through on ground level. Seriously, we blew up, like, half the Viaduct, there's no _way_. The helipad's still in good shape, just land the chopper up there. It'll handle the weight for a few minutes."

"There's some other stuff you need to know, too."

"When you get here. I don't want to do this over the phone."

"It's not about me, I _swear_. But yeah, it's bad."

"Yes."

"Yes, really."

"I really am _fine_."

"I tried to call..."

"I didn't want to worry you even more. I'm sorry."

"See you tonight, then. Love you."


End file.
